


[Podfic] Limbo

by taikodragon (hana_ginkawa)



Series: [Podfic] Just Like Me by Inell [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Banter, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski UST, Emotions Are There, FBI Agent Derek Hale, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Just No Admissions Yet, M/M, Mention of Being Buried Alive, Mutual Pining, Pack Family, Park are FBI Agents, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Prequel, Prequel to that Series, Set in Inell's Just Like Me series Verse, You do not have to read the series to read this, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Stiles and his team are on an undercover stakeout that’s not going too well. Derek’s using his powers for good, but Stiles knows it’s not the right moment for their relationship to change.





	[Podfic] Limbo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Limbo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681878) by [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell). 



> I'm done! DONE DONE DONE. I'll add the link to the podbook as soon as I figure it out.
> 
> As always, please comment and let me know any suggestions, questions, or critique you have concerning this podfic and it's production.
> 
> Thanks once again to [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell) for letting me podfic her series. Please go to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681878) to give kudos and review.

Limbo by Inell  
Part 9 of the Just Like Me Series

[](https://imgur.com/ekHIj1H)

Link: [Mediafire .mp3 (12mb / Approx. 17 minutes)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dc7z25jd7z6can2/Limbo%20-%20Just%20Like%20Me%20pt%209%20by%20Inell%20read%20by%20taikodragon.mp3)

Podbook - [Mediafire (133mb / Approx. 186 minutes (3 Hrs 6 min)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/317662rmisu8jq2/Just%20Like%20Me%20-%20A%20Teen%20Wolf%20Derek%20HaleStiles%20Stilinski%20Fanfic%20Series.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> I am still on the hunt for listening betas and/or artists who are would be willing to do cover art. Please contact me on either [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Livejournal](https://hana-ginkawa.livejournal.com/), [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/), or via email at taikodragonjkf@gmail.com. 
> 
> Banner is taken from a photoset originally done [here.](http://stereksecretsanta.tumblr.com/post/135868159522/sterek-au-fbi-for-pheobehalliwell-agent) I just cropped it and added titles. Hurray paint!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
